


Zuko, Son of Ursa (Hamilton Parody)

by Turnshroud



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnshroud/pseuds/Turnshroud
Summary: Decided to do a Zuko parody for "Alexander Hamilton." Rap and hip hop aren’t really my thing, but I really wanted to give this a shot (I guess you could say I’m not throwing away my shot).





	Zuko, Son of Ursa (Hamilton Parody)

**AZULA**  
How does a pompous, princeling, son of a queen, and a  
Tyrant, born in the middle of a warmongering  
Continent, forgotten, become a refugee—that betrayer,  
Grow up to lead and regain his honor? 

 **SOKKA**  
It’s not easy—a son unloved by his father,  
Got a lot farther by workin’ a lot harder,  
By bein’ a tough fighter,  
By maintainin’ his honor,  
By thirteen—he was burned and banished by his father.

 **KATARA  
** And every day his rage would be messing up his brain,  
Away across the waves, he struggled to keep the fight up.  
Inside, he was fighting and tryin’ hard not to give up.  
The prince was ready to fight, steal, borrow, or barter.

 **TOPH  
** Then his destiny came, and his fire went ablaze,  
But our man he saw his future drip, drippin’ the drain.  
With fire in his hands, he connected it to his brain,  
And he thought he’d end the pain if the Avatar he gained.

 **AZULA  
** Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane man,  
Goin’ ‘round the globe, just to get his father’s love, man.  
Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came.  
And the world is gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

 **ZUKO  
** Zuko, son of Ursa,  
My name is Zuko, son of Ursa.  
I’m a fighter ‘til the very end,  
So, just you wait. Just you wait.

 **MAI  
** Then one day, he had strayed, his uncle was in chains.  
Helped his sister bring down great old Ba Sing Se.  
So, he dreamed, his destiny, fin’ly came and—

 **COMPANY  
** Zuko turned traitor and Aang died quick.

 **AANG  
** Sailed home on a warship, and thought he gained his father’s pride,  
But no dragon can ever hope to look Ozai in the eye.  
His uncle told him: 

 **AANG AND COMPANY**  
“Zuko, you gotta think for yourself.”

 **AANG  
** So he started thinkin’ and thinkin’, but nothing seemed to help.

 **AZULA  
** But that wasn’t the end of it,  
The Avatar wasn’t dead yet.  
And he’d be dead or destitute,  
Without his sense of resolution.  
Started readin’, learnin’ ‘bout his great grandpa Sozin,  
And finally, after months of suff’ring lessons started settlin’ in.  
Scannin’ for every relic that he could get his hands on,  
Plannin’ for the future and see him now as his sits on,  
The floor of his throne, with Aang at his hand.  
Redeemed, you can be a new man.

 **COMPANY AND (ZUKO)  
** Redeemed, you can (Just you wait) be a new man,  
Redeemed, you can (Just you wait) be a new man,  
Redeemed, you can be a new man. 

 **MEN**  
Redeemed.

 **WOMEN  
** Redeemed. 

 **ZUKO  
** Just you wait. 

 **COMPANY  
** Zuko, son of Ursa (Zuko, son of Ursa),  
We are waiting in the streets for you (waiting in the streets for you).  
You could never back down,  
You never learned to take your time!  
Oh, Zuko, son of Ursa (Zuko, son of Ursa),  
The people will sing for you.  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know that you’ve felt their pain?  
The world will never be the same. (Oooh, ooh, ooh).

 **AZULA  
** He’s walking the courtyard now  **(MEN:** Just you wait),  
See if you can spot him.  
Another deserter,  
Comin’ up from the bottom ( **COMPANY:** Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep,  
But nobody forgot him.

 **ZUKO’S CREW  
** We fought with him.

 **URSA  
** Me? I’d die for him. 

 **KATARA AND AANG**  
Me? I trusted him.

 **MAI**  
Me? I loved him.

 **AZULA**  
And me? I’m the damned fool that shot him.

 **COMPANY  
** He’s a fighter ‘till the very end,  
So, just you wait! 

 **AZULA  
** What’s your name, man? 

 **COMPANY**  
Zuko, son of Ursa!


End file.
